Gem Weapons
Gem Weapons Summoned Gem Weapons Every Gem is able to summon a personal weapon from their gemstone. Each weapon is highly personalized and unique, being specifically tailored after the tastes and personality of the Gem summoning it to the point where they cease being weapons at all: Rose Quartz and Steven's loving and protective nature is reflected by their "weapon" being a shield mostly infused with defensive powers and abilities. The weapon has a strong bond with its user who is easily able to summon it by will alone; strong enough to allow the Gem to seemingly create multiple copies of their weapon for use in dual-wielding or to be thrown in ranged attacks. The same bond also results in the weapon vanishing if the Gem's physical body is destroyed and they are forced to retreat into their gemstone -- when Jasper used a Gem Destabilizer on Garnet in "The Return" her gauntlets were also "destroyed". Non-Summoned Gem Weapons Alongside the magical, summoned weaponry Gems also appear to utilize "regular weapons" -- being forged/created by Gems they are most likely still magical in nature. These weapons do not appear to have a strong bond with a particular Gem; they can be picked up and utilized by anyone nearby. They also appear to exist in a more permanent fashion than the summoned weapons; the Gems who presumably used the weapons scattered across the Strawberry Battlefield are long gone, indicating that the weapons were simply dropped to the ground instead of vanishing along with their Gem warriors as they fell. Other than the aforementioned weapons at the Strawberry Battlefield, Rose's Sword (and scabbard) seem to fall under this category as well as they are not summoned by Steven's gemstone like her shield; this indicates that the shield was her personal, summon-able weapon while the sword was created for her. However, these weapons, when broken, must be fixed or re-crafted. These weapons can still be summoned through the pocket dimension inside gems' gems (as seen when Pearl summoned Lapis' Mirror in "Mirror Gem" and Garnet summoned the Pyramid Temple key in "Serious Steven"). Other than their apparent permanent state, little else is known about this type of Gem weaponry as they haven't seen any use in the series thus far - aside from Rose's Sword being briefly used in "Lion 2: The Movie" and the Gem Destabilizer. Other, less flashy looking weapons appear in Rose's Armory. Pearl recognizes them, and says what they are called, implying that they have legacies in Gem culture (and that non-summoned weapons are still important to Gems other than Rose). Crystal Gem Weapons Pearl's Spear Pearl wields a magic spear that consists of a glowing pearlescent blade with a similarly colored pommel and a white grip. The blade is wrapped around the grip, only opening when she grabs it. The spear changes lengths and locks in different places ranging from full spear form, being almost as tall as Garnet, to wand form, being as long as a sword, and every length in between. The lower spiral of her blade does not appear to be sharp, as she holds that section of the blade when in wand form. Pearl trusts in her years of training when summoning her weapon. She closes her eyes, concentrates, puts her hands near her forehead and pulls her weapon from the gem. Pearl's weapon is the most summoned weapon out of the three. In "Together Breakfast", it is destroyed by the Evil Spirit, but in the next battle she is able to summon a new weapon. Pearl is seen dual wielding her weapon in "Ocean Gem". In "Watermelon Steven", her spear is revealed to have a range attack being capable of emitting an energy blast. In "On the Run" reveals that the spear can shoot multiple bullet-like energy blasts at its target. Amethyst's Whip Amethyst bears a magic, multi-tailed violet whip being able to take on one, two or three tails depending on the task at hand. The whip has a cross-guard in the form of a white star. The lash is dark purple and is divided into three different segments with gems on the ends. Multiple shards of amethyst are embedded on the main lash, which inflict additional damage and further restrain the target. Her whip has a purple amethyst as the pommel and the handle itself is purplish grey. She is seen using her one tailed whip for smaller tasks like swing across broken bridges (As seen in "Cheeseburger Backpack") or when collaborating with Pearl (As seen in "Giant Woman"). She uses the two tailed whip for regular combat and is the only one seen utilizing the energy current ability. The three tailed whip is only seen for heavier jobs and she's often seen dual wielding this type of whip, being able to pull and propel large rocks out of the ground (As seen in "Ocean Gem") and provide two times the binding power of the one tailed whip. Her's is the least summoned weapon out of the three, only being summoned for tactful purposes Amethyst is mostly seen spin-dashing, shape-shifting, or using hand to hand combat skills to fight. Amethyst summons her weapon with confident nonchalance by putting her hand close to her chest and simply pulling it from the gem. She can also have her weapons summoned in the palms of her hands and wield two of them at once, as seen in "Together Breakfast". It can cut through metal and other hard materials. In "Ocean Gem" and "Coach Steven," it is demonstrated that the whip can stretch long distances, is durable enough to lift boulders, and can support Sugilite's Flail. In "On the Run", it is revealed that when the whip is lashed hastily, it triggers a violet energy wave that once it reaches the ends, it creates an explosion at its target. Steven's/Rose's Shield Steven wields a defensive weapon: a spiraling pink shield. The spiral is decorated with thorns, and the center of the spiral is shaped like a rose. It appears to generate a sound wave that interferes with magic, shown as it disrupts Lapis Lazuli's control over her water constructs in "Ocean Gem". In "Bubble Buddies", he accidentally activates his gem and creates an indestructible bubble shield. Little is known of the abilities of this weapon (if it is one) or the method to summoning it. The bubble shield also seems to be rather heavy despite its size and thickness, given that while Steven and Connie fall into the ocean they sink rapidly. However in "Lion 2: The Movie", Steven's bubble shield is destroyed for the first time by a fireball shot from a robot. In "Island Adventure" Steven's bubble pops while running from the monster, suggesting that when he is startled his bubble becomes weak. In "The Return", Steven manages to summon a larger version of the shield, which successfully deflects the Gem Ship's laser. However summoning the larger shield renders Steven nearly unconscious and forces him to his knees, suggesting that it requires a greater amount of energy to use than the smaller version. It is also possible his desire to protect what he loves and feelings of passion for something summons his weapon or bubble. For example, Connie's endangerment triggered his bubble shield. Matt Burnett confirmed on Tumblr that Steven wields his mother's shield. It is unknown why the Crystal Gem's are so surprised when Steven first activates the shield. In "The Test" Pearl states that one of Steven's greatest accomplishments is being able to summon his mother's shield, however he is usually seen summoning a bubble shield. Rose's Sword and Scabbard Rose wielded a long sword similar to a rapier in design. Being as long as Steven is tall, and considering how tall Rose is, it's almost like a short sword for her. It's described by Pearl as a straight bladed saber that's pink. It has a red handle and vines etched in the guard that connects to a rose-shaped pommel. It was used in the war 5,000 years prior to the present, as she left her scabbard on the ground in the Strawberry Battlefield. The placement of the scabbard could have marked where she stood before she led her army into battle. It is currently unknown how Lion found the scabbard if Pearl had no memory of Rose having a lion. Lion currently has the weapon, which lies in the pocket dimension inside of his mane along with her flag, a chest of her keepsakes, and an unknown bubbled gem. Since Steven inherited the Rose Quartz gem, he is the new owner of Rose's old sword. Lion allows Steven to pull the sword from his mane in "Lion 2: The Movie" during a battle with a robot from the training room. Steven does not use the sword often, as he has only used it while fighting the Robot. Homeworld Gem Weapons Jasper's Crash Helmet Jasper's weapon is an orange, square helmet with a diamond shaped extension on the front and a visor to protect her eyes and gem. However, Garnet was able to break her visor by smashing her gauntlets on both sides on the helmet. Like Rose, she wields an object of defense, but Jasper uses it primarily for offense. When using her helmet, she often charges or headbutts the opponent. She can also store energy with a spin dash attack and releases it when she charges, creating an orange aura around her for the duration of the attack. Gem Destabilizer A crafted weapon from Gem Homeworld. A green, thin weapon about the size of a shortsword or large dagger with a green orb as its power source and an electric-like current pulsing through it. Its purpose is to destabilize the physical manifestation of gems, forcing them to retreat to their gems to regenerate. Fusion Gems will regenerate separately. Used like a taser for Gems, it was first seen used on Garnet by Jasper, making it easier to throw them in prison. However, it was not used on Amethyst and Pearl because their outfits hadn't changed via regeneration. Peridot was also seen attempting to use it. Nonetheless, it seems to be nearly ineffective on humans or half-humans because it only administered a mild shock to Steven. It seems to be very fragile as it was easily snapped in half by Garnet without the use of her gauntlets. Fusion Weapons Opal's Bow and Arrows Opal's weapon is an opalescent longbow that fires arrows made of a light-based energy. The bow is roughly as tall as Opal herself. Due to Opal being a fusion of Amethyst and Pearl, she can summon either Amethyst's whip or Pearl's spear at will. Pearl's weapon is the body of the bow while Amethyst's weapon is the string. She crosses and fuses both weapons together to form her bow. Her arrows are summoned when the bow is drawn back. These arrows cause a large explosion and emit a bright light on impact, as well as bearing a striking resemblance to the energy blasts emitted by Pearl's spear. The arrows are also capable of splitting into several smaller arrows and attacking multiple targets at once. Targets pierced by these arrows have their remaining gems bubbled. Sugilite's Flail Sugilite's weapon is a giant flail formed when Garnet and Amethyst fuse their weapons (Garnet's gauntlets and Amethyst's whip) into a giant, dark purple flail. A much longer version of Amethyst's whip acts as the supporting strand of the flail, and a giant fused version of Garnet's gauntlets acts as the bludgeon. The bludgeon is adorned with a silver star-shaped ring that connects the bludgeon to the whip-like part of the flail. Sugilite's flail is thrashed around, causing mass destruction and crushing all opposition with the massive bludgeon. When used properly, the flail can smash hundreds of pillars into rubble in minutes. She uses its momentum to destroy large objects and utilizes its surface area to disrupt the balance of her opponents. Garnet's Gauntlets Garnet is the only Crystal Gem seen that hardly unfuses and wields weapons on both hands, as she has two gems (one on each palm) and are the only broken weapons to regenerate with a different design, being less elaborate than her previous gauntlets. Her gauntlets cover half her lower arm at their normal size and her whole lower arm when she increases their size. Before regenerating, her gauntlets had a red and light red spiral design around the entire shaft, red and dark red fingers and finger tips, and condoned the same star motif on the tops and bases of the gauntlets. After regenerating, her gauntlets become less elaborate, having one dark red and one violet red stripe on the top and bottom halves of the gauntlets. The fingers are a lighter violet red with black finger tips and the base of her gauntlets no longer adorns the star, instead being a solid orange color. The backs of her palms however keep the same yellow star motif. Both gauntlets have knuckles embedded with light red garnets, which are strong enough to easily break through rock. Garnet's gauntlets are most likely a combination of Ruby and Sapphire's weapons, those have yet to be seen. She summons them by mentally connecting with the energy of the universe and channeling it through her gems. This makes her entire lower arm glow a bright red color and allows her gauntlets to materialize from her gems. They take longer or shorter amounts of time to be summoned depending on how large or small she wants them to be. When her gauntlet's disappear, they glow the same bright red color as they do when they materialize. Slowly losing their shape, they turn into small stars that move back into her gem. She can also launch them as rocket fists as seen in "Watermelon Steven" (which is proven to make her hands temporarily disappear in "Reformed") and increase their size as shown in "Warp Tour". Category:Content